


Accepting Destiny

by blackcrystaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Biting, M/M, Not a dark fic, Religious themes not prejudice, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to do what he has to save his older brother, even if that means becoming the royal demon he was borned to be, but then being free of your inhibitions can be quite liberating... especially if you love said brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester's year of grace was about to come to an end and his brother, Sam, who had promised to find a way to save him from Hell couldn't yet find a way to deliver.  
The tall brunette felt guilty and helpless. His brother was going to Hell only for the sin of loving him to much... at last that's how he saw it.  
Sam knew that there had to be a way to save him, a loophole, a second deal to be made, something... anything, but, almost twelve months after he began to look into the matter wasn't any nearer to find a damn thing...  
Then, one night, while he was looking at his shorter brother's sleeping form a thought came to him, a whisper into his mind...  
  
 _*You're a Demon, a royal one, you can save him. You could own him*_  
  
He snapped out of his dreamlike state but didn't say a word, just began looking around trying to find the source of the voice. As a hunter he knew everything about cheating demons, about how evil they could be, how crazy they could make a person... but right at this point, with Dean's death so close, he couldn't care less; he actually began to consider the given idea.  
  
 _*You love him too much to let them take him... you know, as I know, that if they put their filthy hands on him they will torture him, make him even less than a slave... he is not meant to be that... he is meant for bigger, better things...*  
_  
The voice stopped to give him the chance to process the words, the actual threat to his blonde brother.  
Seconds passed, then a minute, and yet he didn't move from his chair, his eyes still fixed on the other's form.  
He could save Dean. He could save Dean from a fate worst that death. He was the key... He, who had abhorred his powers, his inheritance, his actual father...  
His eyes closed, he took a deep breath and a sense of calm overtook him. He was going to do this. He was going to claim his birthright in order to save his brother, his everything...  
  
  
"Dude, what's up with you? Can't sleep or what?" The almost alert, yet sleepy voice took him out of his meditation.  
"Dean..."  
"That's me. Go to bed, Sammy, the Hellhounds won't come for another twelve days" Dean tried to smirk, to make his little brother feel safe.  
"Can't sleep." Sam confessed, troubled.  
"Whatever."  
He shrugged and turned around. Maybe if he pretended he could sleep Sam would go to bed and catch some rest.  
Seconds later, while he was still trying to fool his brother, he felt a weight dump on his bed. A moment later a long, slender figure insinuated itself at his back, a strong arm circled his waist and a face pressed itself at the crook of his neck.  
"Sammy..."  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
The voice... it was a little scared child's voice; it was Sammy's scared voice... how could he possibly refuse him?  
"But don't keep me up... and don't wet the bed!"  
Dean kept waiting for the reply that never came... his brother finally seemed to fall asleep, so he just shrugged again and followed him.  
  
  
The next morning the green eyed Winchester woke up feeling constricted, trapped. He tensed up, trying to remember exactly where he had been, who was behind him, caressing his side like a lover would.  
"It's just me, Dean."  
"Sammy? What do you think you're doing?" He intended to sound casual about the whole touchy feely thing.  
"Uh?"  
"You are touching me." It sounded stupid even to his ears.  
"So what? You don't like me?"  
The older brother turned around and looked at the other directly to the clear orbs while his hand travelled under the pillow where a trusted rock salt filled gun waited.  
" _Christo!_ " Whispered.  
"Dean... I'm not possessed"  
"I see. So... tell me Sammy... why are you still holding me down?"  
"Because... just because."  
"Are you going soft when I'm about to die?!" Dean asked almost angry.  
"As you can tell, I'm not really going soft here..." His was voice a little dark.  
How do you answer to that?! What do you say when your own brother puts the moves on you?  
"Ah... Sammy?!"  
"Dean?!" Mocking him and his shock  
"Sam, let me go, right now. This is not funny!" Now he was mad at the taller man.  
"No, it is not. I'm sick worried about you leaving me all alone!"  
"Sammy..." Now he felt like a cold-hearted bastard. He had promised to take care of his baby brother, to protect him... and now was about to break that promise.  
The younger just stayed there silent, hugging his brother, thinking hard of how to make his plan work.  
  
  
Almost at nine o'clock Dean decided he had had enough. He needed to stand up, shower and begin one of his last hunts. If he was going to Hell, he was taking as many sons of bitches as he could with him.  
"Sam, we need to get up."  
"Sure."  
His brother finally released him and he could go to the bathroom.  
  
The whisper returned the second after his older brother went out of his gaze.  
 _*He will accept you... given enough time... which he won't have if you don't do something soon... after all he only has eleven more days...*_  
/Okay, okay, I get it!!! What do I have to do?/  
 _*Haven't you been paying attention? You have to reclaim you inheritance... if you are a royal demon you can have his contract delivered directly to your unholy hands... he'd be only yours... forever. Brother, lover, consort... all the things he is meant to be...*_  
/How?/ He was doing this; he couldn't allow any harm come to his caring older brother. That wasn't an option, no matter what Dean felt about it: payback is a bitch.  
 _*Make us one... stop denying me... making me lurk in the shadows... accept that we are one and the same... reach for me...*_  
  
"Sam! Sammy!!!" Dean's voice returned him to reality.  
"Uh, Dean... I thought you were going to shower."  
"I was; I did. What's wrong with you?! Are the visions back?" He sounded worried, confused.  
"Nothing and no. Actually I was meditating about how to get you out of your deal."  
The shorter one looked at him not really daring to hope. They were so near the deadline that had stopped talking about it, both of them, so why would Sam bring the subject back up?  
"You think there's still a chance?" For the second time his fear was out in the open.  
"Yes."  
"Okay" He smiled "Now, go take your shower and let's go after some evil thing."  
"I'll be back."  
He went into the bathroom and just when he was about to start the water heard the scream. He opened the door and saw a tall man holding his brother up and against the wall, black eyes and fierce full of hate expression, squeezing the life out of him.  
  
It was time.  
He didn't even think about it, just went for it. Closing his eyes he called to his dark side, summoning the force hidden inside.  
"Let him go." A calm order.  
The demon turned his head without releasing his prey, and what he saw froze him into place.  
Sam Winchester really was a scary sight. Yellow eyes and dark aura, raw power surrounded him; barely controlled rage.  
"I said. _Let. Him. Go._ "  
The creature freed the blonde, who fell lifelessly into the ground.  
"Go back to Hell and tell everybody there that Dean Winchester is out of limits for everyone."  
"Yes, My Lord" And after a short reverent bow, the demon left the body that was using and disappeared.  
Two seconds later he was behind his brother, hugging him, asking him to wake up.  
"Come on, come on, come on, Dean, not yet, not yet, you stubborn..."  
"We... had the same mother." Coughing a little.  
"Dean! You scared me!"  
"Dude! You are more like a girl everyday!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Nude bitch!"  
Just then, the younger Winchester realized that he hadn't bothered to put some clothes on before rushing to the rescue. He blushed furiously but didn't let the other go.  
The silence between them lasted a few seconds.  
"Uh... Sammy, what did you do?"  
Confused was definitely a good look on his brother.  
"What do you mean?" Smiling innocently.  
"That body... it doesn't have a single gunshot wound, nor is wet so you didn't use Holy water... how did you exorcise it?"  
"I didn't." Even if he wasn't ready to explain everything yet he couldn't lie to the other, especially if he wanted for him to accept the changes that were about to happen in their relationship.  
"The demon just left the body behind and decided to go back to Hell?"  
"No, I ordered him to." His eyes shone yellow for just a second. So much for not wanting to tell to his brother.  
"Sammy?" Dean prayed he was wrong.  
"It's okay Dean...  I told you there was a solution."  
" _You went dark side?!_ " He shouted at his brother "Are you crazy!!! You, you...!" Dean pressed their faces close together, his eyes shining.  
"You sold your soul! What was I supposed to do?! Sit down and watch you go to Hell?! Hunt you down when you returned as one of those low class demons?!"  
Both of them still sat on the floor, the body, a corpse not ten feet away, Sam still naked and the blonde still in his arms.  
"Yes, Yes!!! Dammit Sam! I... I... didn't..."  
"You didn't think? Of course you didn't Dean..." His voice went soft, a hand touching the green eyed face "You love me that much. You have to understand... it's the same for me... I can't stand the thought of losing you, of them taking you, twisting you, making you a shadow of yourself. You aren't going to be theirs. You won't be a low class, street walking demon!" As he spoke his features hardened; the dark energy around him manifested itself enveloping both men into a safe cocoon, everything around them starting to fade away.  
"Sammy..." How could he get angry? Even if he wanted to punch his idiotic brother he couldn't because he understood only to well. And it made him feel guilty... if he hadn't brought back Sam...  
"Dean... don't. You always put this face when you blame yourself for something... this is not your fault... you are the best... brother, father, friend, partner..."  
  
The blonde didn't know what to say, how to process all the information that was being freely given to him. Sam, his Sammy, had gone dark side just for him, to save him had accepted a destiny that never wanted, and now had become a full demon, one of the creatures that they and the others like them hunted...  
The others... that thought startled him. Hunters who already knew about the prophecy, hunters like Gordon Walker who hated them, men and women ready to kill Sammy on sight.  
He hugged the clear eyed man, as if only that gesture could be enough to protect him.  
"Sammy... Sammy..."  
"It's okay Dean... as long as we are okay?" Worried and scared of being rejected by the only being important in his now unholy life, hiding his face in the other's shoulder.  
The older knew exactly what was into his brother's mind, even if now he was the Antichrist, or a Royal Demon or the Big Boss Downstairs he still knew his brother... that two words... that had always meant everything for him... a big lie... and yet... so true.  
"We are okay Sammy."  
And everything collapsed in his head...  
  
TBC chapter two


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ever gonna wake up?!" The angry voice came somewhere near his left.  
"What's up, baby brother?" He asked turning his head in that direction and trying really hard to open his eyes.  
His head hurt like hell, and he let a soft whimper escape between his lips. "What happened?"  
"You passed out"  
Finally he could place his sight over the tall man sitting at his side, on the big, really big bed, a soft mattress was really something new but... how were they paying for this, again?  
"It must have been a hell of a night."  
Sam just laughed whole heartedly.  
"Only you would say something like that, Dean." Sam replied allowing his eyes to show his underlying, undeniable, nature.  
And everything came back to Dean: the confession, the explanation, the hug, the worry.  
"Where are we? Not that I'm complaining, something this..." He looked around, the four posts surrounding them and holding a ceiling, the velvet curtains, the burning candles all around the room, the space "...luxurious is always a good change in our lives."  
"What can I say? Being of the Royal Family has to have some advantages."  
The words seemed to punch the older hunter right into his gut.  
"What it is, Dean? Talk to me!" It was plea and an order at the same time.  
How could he? How could he tell Sam how much it hurts to really know for sure that they weren't actual brothers? After all, the truth was right there in front of them.  
"It's nothing, Sammy."  
"It is not nothing. Your face... please... It's still me, with a fancy title..."  
"It's not just a title, Sammy, is it?" Let him think that his new role was the problem.  
The brunette looked at his brother, wondering if he should tell him that since lies were a sin he could feel them...  
"No, it's not. We are in Hell, well actually, is a little more complex than that, but... you don't want me going all technical on you, right?"  
"Oh please, spare me that torture! Just give me the basics!"  
They both felt the change in the air, how that simple exchange relaxed them both.  
"Okay, this is where we are going to live 'till the Apocalypse begins."  
"That's keeping it simple" Dean said actually surprised. "Now tell me the bad news..."  
Why was Sam blushing? Dean wondered.  
"Not really bad... just... don't go ballistic on me, okay?"  
"O-kay. Shoot." He was getting more nervous by the second.  
"I declared you off limits so..."  
"What?!" Dean interrupted.  
"Let me finish!!!"  
"I declared you off limits, so they think of you as my Consort. That's why there is only one bed in the Master Bedroom, where we are right now."  
The blonde looked at the other point blank, no expression in his face, not a sound from his mouth.  
"Please, Dean, say something, anything! Just... please?" Begging always got him what he wanted.  
"They think... you actually let them think... why would you.... are you...?!" Dean spluttered.  
"Dean... you are not making any sense here."  
  
In contrast to his brother, Dean never was too good with words. He always preferred a more hands on approach... especially when he needed to let all the pent up energy out.  
He jumped towards Sam, successfully catching him by surprise, throwing him off balance and onto the floor.  
" _You!!!_ "  
But as he didn't take the speed and strength factor into account, he quickly found himself pinned to the hard floor. Arms over his head and Sammy's body putting pressure over his in all the wrong places.  
"Dean..." Sam's voice and eyes were dark, full of lust and desire.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked dubiously.  
"You know... I always thought of you as more than just my brother... I already told you that...  you are more to me than that, you always were, remember? And now... I have the power to claim you " He pushed his face nearer the other's "You are the one that makes me whole... every part of me is hold together... just because of you." And he kissed the blonde. No second thoughts, no doubt.  
The one beneath him stilled completely, not exactly rejecting him but more like surprise, shock and instinctual reaction of denial.  
  
The shorter one couldn't understand what was happening to his little brother, it just wasn't like him and the words didn't make any sense... even if it was what he always secretly desired to hear: Sammy didn't hate him for the past, didn't reject him for the lifestyle he choose, for following his father steps down the road to Hell. But more important yet, didn't hate him for forcing him to leave Stanford, for indirectly provoking Jess's death...  
" _Jess...!_ " It was almost a desperate howl.  
  
Sam stopped dead in his tracks. What did his dead girlfriend have to do with anything? Why was Dean bringing her up now?  
He looked at his brother, not moving an inch away, half expecting the confusion to be shown in his eyes...  
"What about her?"  
"You loved her... you were going to stay with me just 'till you could avenge her, kill the yellow eyed bastard."  
"Will you ever forgive me for saying that?" With a repentant smile and dark sad puppy dog eyes "I know how much that hurt you..."  
"What are you talking about, Sammy?" Dean smiled a confident smile, rehashing the "devil may care" attitude. The same old routine.  
A knowing smile was his answer, and he began to feel really uncomfortable about the whole scene, his arms were beginning to hurt. Why were they still in the floor in that lover's embrace? He opened his mouth to vocalize the question when his brother began to talk again and something in his face told Dean that it was better to let him.  
"Jess was my girlfriend, the woman I could have made my wife and have the overrated normal life, but..." He stopped to force his brother to pay attention, "she wasn't my love. I understood that somewhere along the line, I should have told you that before, I know."  
The green eyed hunter looked directly to the not so clear eyes of the other one, uncertain, trying to find some proof of deception.  
"Why can't you trust me on this one? What's the matter with you?!" Sam yelled, truly angry.  
  
/Not like this! He doesn't respond well to aggression, you have to be more subtle, you know better that that./  
 _*Why can't he believe me?!*_  
/Because he's Dean./  
 _*Your human father will suffer in Hell for this, for what he did to him.*_  
/Yes. But first let me take care of this, will you? We need him to understand, right?/  
  
"Don't you love me?" Sam's scared voice always got him anything he wanted from Dean, a thing his other half would soon realize.  
The older couldn't stop his automatic response: he hugged the now royal demon tightly; joining their bodies even more if that was even possible, not really noticing the once again clear eyes.  
"Sammy..."  
"Dean... I need you to get through this; I can't do this alone." Still playing the role of the "young Winchester" while the demon side of him congratulated him for his manipulative antic.  
"You don't have to. I'd never abandon you."  
At that moment Sam, every part of him, had the absolute security that Dean would be his, completely, just the way he wanted and deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed on the floor five more minutes before Sam extricated himself from the embrace. He extended his hand to help his brother up, only to be ignored.  
"So... you are the Big Boss now?" Dean smirked.  
"Yeah, something like that."  
"So... what do we do now?"  
"Good question... would you like the tour around this place? Or we could go back to bed?" The last was laced with lustful suggestion.  
"Sam, could you stop that?"  
"What?" Sam sounded affronted. He shot Dean a look of complete innocence.  
"The innuendo! I... I'm your brother for Christ's sake!"  
"Ummm Dean... we don't use the "C" word here. It's not polite, you know?"   
For a moment the older seemed confused.  
"Sorry..." Then he thought for a moment "But you don't react when I say it, your eyes don't change."  
"That's because I'm a high ranked demon." There was pride in his voice as he proclaimed his outstanding position.  
"So... what other things you can do?"  
"You can't kick the hunter off you, right?" A knowing smile "As far as I know I don't need to possess someone to have a body." He didn't think that his brother was ready to hear that he was born in it "I can do all the things you already saw: telekinesis, premonition and some others that I'm just discovering like teleportation, empathy, pyrokinesis."  
"Whoa... big words here bro: pyrokinesis?"  
"It means I can make things catch on fire only by thinking so."  
"I know what it means" Dean huffed.  
"And I can order demons around" Sam knew that would pick the shorter's interest.  
"You can do that?" Dean's eyes shone.  
"Yes. And no, I won't order them to bring you beer or fries..." The other didn't need to know that they had servants for that just yet.  
"Why not? It'd be fun!"   
"It could cause a rebellion!" Sam said seriously. One of the things Dean had to understand was that they now held a very sensitive position; they were leaders and had to live up to some expectations.  
"Yeah, well, it was a nice thought."  
"There is something else you should know..."  
"There's always a catch." The older interrupted smiling sadly.  
"Sometimes I'll get a little... darker." It had to be said and explained "When I reached for my demonic... counterpart, we didn't exactly blend together so... sometimes he comes out."  
"Just for clarification, when you say 'he comes out' you mean a Meg's kind of behavior or something a little less focused on torture?"  
"I mean that when you see my eyes like _this_..." And his clear eyes shone darker, infused with a yellow shadow around the pupils " _It's me_." The voice was different. "We are one but still separated."  
"How is that possible?"  
"Because of you. You make him fight me, push me to a corner of his mind, making the breach between us even wider."  
The hunter's ears picked on the explanation finding something not quite right in it.  
"He did that? How can it not be possession if Sam could do something like that?"  
"Very good, Dean." A smile of appreciation "You see us, the high ranked demons, we have real bodies, I mean, we are born into them." So much for not telling his brother the truth "But then we have to wait to take full control, you know with the mortal parents paying attention all the time is a little difficult to be... well truly evil, so we allow the person to have an independent personality and when the person grows up we eventually began to take control 'till a fusion occurs."  
"But Sammy fought you."  
"I am Sammy, like it or not... just a different part of him"  
  
/You are confusing him./  
 _*It's frustrating!*_  
/Yes, he is.../  
 _*Make him understand!*_  
/Then let me do the talking, again./  
  
"Dean, I am both. I didn't fight the dark side of me strictly... more like keep pushing him deeper and deeper so he couldn't express himself. That's why when I opened the door we couldn't be one as we were supposed to."  
"You are making my head hurt. So, in short, you are Sammy and the Demon."  
"Yeah... but it won't be like that forever... at least that's what we think."  
"What do you mean?" Dean sounded worried  
"We need to be united."  
"And then what? You become full demon?"  
"I am a full demon, Dean! I was born one even before you existed; this was supposed to be just the mortal vessel."  
Once again the green eyed reacted before thinking, and took the younger man by the collar of his shirt.  
"Don't speak of Sammy like that, _ever_!"  
"Look at my eyes Dean." Sam said calmly  
They were clear, no sign of the demon there. But he still didn't let go, their bodies pressed together, his knuckles turning white. Finally after taking a good deep breath, he freed his unresisting brother.  
"Don't speak like that, Sam." Demanded softly, barely controlling his rage.  
  
 _*I love him like this; he could make such a perfect demon himself!*_  
/Don't!/  
 _*Why not? That way he'd be immortal, powerful, unrepentant, unremorseful and ours!*_  
/He won't accept it./  
 _*He will, if we convince him that it would be in our best interest.*_  
/Don't play him!/  
 _*You are telling me that? You? 'Please, Dean?', 'I'm so scared, Dean?', 'Come on, big brother?'*_ The dark being mocked him.  
/Shut up!/  
 _*Sure, but you really should consider this: you won't die but... he is still human.*_  
  
"It's the truth; might as well accept it."  
"You are not... just a vessel for a..."  
"Son of a bitch?" Sam supplied helpfully.  
He closed his mouth, what could he say?   
"Well actually, if you were paying attention you'd have heard me say 'was supposed to be'."  
"What does that mean, exactly?"  
"That I am not. We are both in Hell and I didn't change my appearance, we are keeping my body as it is"  
"You and him?"  
"Yes, there is a connection between us, since we have some interest in common, namely you"  
"Why... you flatter me" Dean always tried for humor when everything else failed.  
The young Winchester knew him too well to be fooled.  
"Let's give it rest for a while? I don't have all the answers yet."  
"Sure..." He wasn't really, but he didn't want to put more pressure over Sam "Show me around this place."  
  
  
They left the room, and faced a long corridor that led to the Throne room. On the outside two demons guarded the door. They both had human appearance and Dean wondered if they were high ranked demons too but didn't ask. Inside there were two seats, velvet and stone, with words carved upon them.  
"Demonic language." Explained Sam, noticing his brother's intrigued gaze.  
"I thought you all spoke Latin and Sanskrit."  
"Those are human languages, and they only affect low or medium ranked demons." His voice was really low, only meant for Dean's ears.  
The older assented, while looking at the big, tall, windows, with lace curtains, that let only darkness inside.  
"I presume you don't like sunlight here."  
"We do, but we don't really have 'sun' in here. It's more like, well you'll see it for yourself in a few hours. Let's keep going."  
By the time they went out the blonde felt someone just behind them, so, out of habit he looked for the rock salt filled gun at his jean waistband... just to find it wasn't there.  
"Sorry, Dean, I didn't want you hurting our servants."  
"There is someone following us."  
"Of course there is, Daimon! Saberas! Show ourselves!"  
Two shadow-like figures left the wall and materialized in front of the brothers, their heads down showing their respect.  
"They are our guards, assigned to me long ago. They will protect us all the time."  
"Give me a gun and I'll protect us all the time!" Dean almost-whispered.  
"You'll offend them, Dean." Sam replied in the same tone.  
"Not too worried about it! They are demons, we are hunters; I don't trust them!"  
"I'm a demon, and I have known them for centuries now, they won't betray us."  
"They won't betray _you_." Dean was sure now that he was talking with the 'other' Sam.  
After a moment of silence, the demon made a gesture to the pair in front of them to make them look up.  
"Daimon, Saberas, this is my Consort, will you protect him as you do me?" Sam asked, almost as if it was a ceremonial request.   
The green eyed man looked shocked at being called by that title, but the others didn't seem to take notice.  
"Of course, my Lord."   
"Yes, my Lord."  
Both bowed their heads to the pair.  
Then the not so clear eyed one said something in what Dean thought was "demonic language" and the two made a bow retreating back to the shadows of the wall.  
"What did you tell them?" Noticing that Sam's eyes were back to normal.  
" _'Be you both tied to your words'_. They are bound to protect you now."  
"What happen if they fail? Are they sent back to Hell?" Dean asked in a mocking tone.  
" _Yes_." And there was a certain darkness in the voice that made the green eyed wonder what was his brother not telling him.  
"Okay." Once more he thought more prudent to keep his curiosity in check.  
  
They reassumed their walk, the next stop being the kitchen, which actually surprised the older one.  
"Gluttony is a sin, remember?" Sam reminded Dean, smiling evilly.  
For some reason Dean's hunger disappeared.  
"Let me guess: you have a hell of a cook!" The blonde commented dryly.  
"Actually thirteen demons, and they can serve you whatever you want."  
"I'll think about it"  
"You know you are already in Hell, right?"  
"Could you stop reminding me that, please?!" Almost losing his temper.  
The other one assented while pulling the shorter body to his own.  
"Keep your voice down big brother, we can discuss anything but behind closed doors." Once again dark voice and presence.   
"I just asked you to stop pushing me."  
"I'm not, believe me. I'd like to do so many things to you but I'm doing less than anything and respecting you, so, try to work here with me."  
And for the very first time Dean looked at his brother in a complete different light. It was so painfully obvious that this wasn't his little Sammy anymore, and he was trapped and bound to him.  
Sam could feel the other's unease so he reached for his human counterpart to try and calm the other down.  
"Dean..."  
" _Don't, just don't_." He begged pressing his right hand against Sam's chest and closing his eyes for almost ten seconds.  
"Why don't we go to our bedroom once again and talk this through? Maybe that could help." Suggested softly.  
"No, not right now."   
His brother released him and the hunter left the place leaving his younger brother behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked without paying any attention to his surroundings, his mind full of angst thoughts, once again the guilt fell upon him: he had failed and his brother had become what they hunted and hated. What would their father say? And after a second he smiled full of despise for himself. Not _their_ father... _his_ father.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity but was really minutes he reclined against a wall, and let himself fall to the ground, knees to chest, face hiding behind his hands. He wanted to cry, needed to, but couldn't. Years of conditioning, of having to be the strong one, the protector, the brave big brother made it difficult for him to just open and let it go.  
Everything was backwards: Sammy, his baby brother was a demon, a ruler of Hell, and didn't need him anymore. After all, what could he possible give him? Certainly not protection anymore. Support? He had a complete world of demons to give him that; he was but a human, a damned one. Knowledge of the demonic world? That made him smile bitterly at the irony.  
 _  
*He is in pain.*_ Whispered the shadow in his mind  
/Of course he is; I know my brother. He is probably thinking that I don't need him anymore./  
 _*Why would he think that?*_ There was some kind of reproach there.  
/Dean doesn't feel very sure about his place in my life since I left for Stanford./ A little `mea culpa'.  
 _*You shouldn't have done that.*_  
/Thanks for telling me that now./   
_*I told you then.*_  
/You didn't./  
 _*I did. Remember the dreams? The anxiety? The guilt and sadness?*_  
/I thought I was going mad!/ It was his turn to get angry.  
 _*Nice, it would certainly made things easier*_  
/Let's go back to Dean/ He really didn't want to think about it /Can you tell where he is?/ Part of him was just curious to discover how strong his powers were.  
 _*I'll take us there, and we'll make sure once and for all he knows how important he is to us*_  
The tall man closed his eyes and focused on locating his green eyed brother. After a moment he had a very vivid image of him and with a little concentration was right at his side.   
  
"Dean" Said Sam softly, hugging his brother's lithe figure and transporting them both to their bedroom, they needed some privacy for what was coming next.  
"Sammy..." Dean whispered like it hurt  "This is it, ah?" So low, so sad, letting his face up but looking to a side.  
He could feel Sam's arms around him, knelt in front of him, not letting him go, not giving him any space, and he couldn't help but hate and love him for that.  
"Dean, look at me, please?" Sweet persuasion now.  
The blonde did as he was told, almost hating himself for it.  
All the despair, the pain, the suffering was there in those bright pupils, engraved in the very soul of the older, and it broke Sam's heart. With one long slender finger he traced the line left by a tear in the hunter's pale face. Dean probably hadn't even noticed that it escaped.  
"Talk to me, please."  
"Why? Can't you read my mind?" The 'Fight or Flight' reaction was another of Dean's favorite ways to deal with problems.  
"I never needed to Dean, remember that night after you made your deal and Gordon was after us? Remember what I told you?"  
Of course he remembered; how could he not? Sammy had confessed that he had always been watching him, studying him, trying to be just like him. Those words had saved him, had made him want to fight. To live 'till his time was up.  
  
"I don't know how to deal with this Sam." Confessed Dean finally, tired and hopeless "You do and say things that I never thought you could, would, and it reminds me you are not my baby brother anymore."  
The young man's expression turned sad.  
"I'm sorry Dean, it was the only way to save you, and I wouldn't have done it any other way." And both parts knew it was true, he would have kept fighting.  
  
 _*You know... eventually I'd have taken over, specially after his deal.*_  
/You want to tell him that?! Now?!/  
 _*I just wanted for you to know. He is mine, always will be, but, I'm sharing with you.*_  
The clear eyed one decided not to discuss with his other half and focused completely on his brother.  
  
"Say something, please." Puppy dog eyes did the trick once again.  
"How will this work, Sammy? Do I stay here like a pampered pet? A useless brother? I only know how to kill demons, for Christ's sake!"  
It was obvious that it wasn't going to be easy to make him stop saying that.  
" _You aren't listening to me at all! You are my Consort! You'll rule here with me!_ " Dark eyes again.  
"Don't use that word! _Ever!_ I'm your brother, Sam!!!" Angry voice.  
"Yes, you are, and you promised you wouldn't leave me here alone." Sam countered Dean's angry voice with a soft tone.  
"What has the Consort thing to do with it?" Dean asked confused.  
"You are still human, Dean, there are very few ways you'll be accepted here." Tried to explain.  
"And they will accept you having a human Consort?" Suspicion and doubt, and even some worry laced Dean's question.  
Something in the taller one's smile said to the hunter that if they didn't, they wouldn't live enough to tell the story.  
So apparently he was as good as married to his brother... half brother. As though like it would be of any consolation. Maybe it was just the other part that wanted him 'that' way, but, could he deal with that? The thing was using Sammy's body to touch him, Sammy's voice to talk to him...  
  
 _*He is thinking of us as two persons again.*_  
/I don't know what your family thinks of incest but in mine it's as low as you can go! More than being gay if you are wondering./   
_*Mmm... lust and depravation, I love it!*_ Sensual voice   
/We are talking about Dean here; he knows everything about repression and denial!/  
 _*When it comes to you only... he's been around a lot and we both know that, not with men though... we'll have to teach him all about that.*_  
/What are you thinking exactly?/ Worried now.  
 _*At first? Some kisses, maybe a little free touching*_  
Somewhat those words relieved the human part of Sam.  
  
"Why don't we sit down on the bed?" Suggested the not so clear eyed one, in a soft dark voice.  
Dean looked at him like he was insane.  
"It is way more comfortable than the floor." The voice of reason.  
The blonde stayed were he was for another minute just to make a point.


	5. Chapter 5

He got up and sat at the very end of the big bed.   
"This Consort thing..." He wanted as much information as he could get about his new... role?, Position?,  Place?, Status?  
"Is it making you nervous?" Sam asked while sitting at his side, not touching him but near enough to make the other impossible to ignore him.  
"Its... disturbing."  
"Dean... do you love me?" Not really dubious but more like in need to hear it.  
"Wha... What the hell are you talking about?! You sound like a chick for Christ's sake!"   
That was enough for the unholy being who took the hunter violently by the nape and push their lips together. The shorter's surprise gave the other the perfect opportunity to invade the luscious mouth with his tongue, while using his height and strength to effectively block the intended physical resistance which ended with the green eyed one beneath the not so clear eyed one, hands over his head fixed there with a thought. A big hand entangled on the short hair while the other travelled from temple to waist on a soft caress and once there he got under the shirt.  
  
/Stop!/  
 _*He is responding to me.*_  
/Yes, but the minute you stop he'll run./  
 _*He won't, I won't let him escape...*_  
/Don't make him want to... let me out for a sec; we need for him to know that this feeling is not only yours./  
 _*Lusting after your brother? I knew that there was something not so innocent in you.*_ Mocking him once again.  
  
"Dean... stop."   
"Sammy? Let me go!" Scared, flushed and excited, so embarrassed of his body's response.  
"Please..."  
"We are brothers! This... _this is wrong!!!_ We can't Sammy!"  
"We are already in Hell, Dean" His voice soft, low and comforting. "Dad is dead... and I always wanted to kiss you."  
That words made the shorter one go still.  
The eyes were clear so it was his brother, no doubt about that. Why was Sammy talking like that? Was just trying to make things easier for him? What if he was? What if Sammy felt he had to do this for him? What if he didn't what to do this? If he was lying in order to make him stay?  
  
"Will you let me, Dean? Kiss you?" Begging now, soft voice, pleading eyes. "I really want to, Dean, I have wanted to for so long..."  
What could he say? How could he deny his little brother what the demon had taken forcefully? How could he forget that what he was asked to do was forbidden? A sin? A filthy thing?  
But... it was Sammy who was asking. He had never denied anything to his brother, not even when it had hurt him, like being left behind.  
He looked at the other's eyes, expecting that he could read the answer silently given.  
  
The brunette smiled almost victoriously and descended to possess the shorter's lips once again. Dean wasn't resisting but wasn't participating either and that frustrated the young Winchester.  
"I thought you were a good kisser, Dean; you prided yourself on it so many times... I'm disappointed." Goading now.  
The blonde's eyes shone with fury, he wanted to take the other's mouth and shut him up, but couldn't, no wouldn't... he could fight Sam, hit him, shout at him. But kiss him? That was out of question.  
The taller decided to try another tactic, slow seduction.  
"Dean... it's me in here, just the two of us, leave the world behind..."   
He proceed to kiss his brother's neck and lick it once from behind the right ear to the point where it meets the shoulder.   
"We never were like the others... the civilians, never had the same laws or rules..."  
He bit down there, hard. He felt the reaction immediately, the other closed his eyes baring his neck and a hard on pressed once more against his own.  
"We only have one another... you are everything to me... I need you"  
His nails he reduced the shirt to shreds, retreating them quickly, so he could caress the other's strong chest.  
"Sam!"  
"Right here... let me have you... be mine..."  
His tongue descended over the shoulder first and slowly traveled to the other.  
"I'm a good lover, Dean. I'll take care of you..." Said to the left ear while two fingers stopped at a nipple. "I promise you... you'll feel so much pleasure..."  
The blonde was trembling, his head thrown back violently, a grasp and... it was too much, just too much.  
" _Sam!!!!_ "  
  
For a minute everything was quiet.  
He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding violently, eyes closed, hands still over his head and his baby brother still over his body.  
He had come just from hearing his voice and the mix of danger and caresses. Never had happened to him before and didn't know how to feel. It had been a hell of an orgasm... and Sam hadn't even touched him down there!  
"Dean... we haven't finished yet" His tongue caressing the early bite.  
"Sam..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop?" Not sure if he really wanted for him to do that.  
The clear eyed one smiled, lovingly.  
"If you really wanted that I'd respect you..."  
His tongue now ran across the fingernails' reddish marks. He had made them without thinking and the green eyed had enjoyed it. So maybe it was true... maybe Dean really got all bothered up when he took control. He would test that soon enough.   
His brother's body was responding once again, he could feel the excitement increasing, the lust.  
The demon inside was relishing in it.   
  
_*Next time is mine.*_ Demanded.  
/After me./ Possessive.  
 _*Of course, he is not ready for me yet.*_  
/What do you mean?!/  
 _*He is a virgin and I tend to be... much more resourceful than you.*_  
/I won't let you hurt him!/  
 _*Believe me, for what I have seen he'll enjoy my ministrations. I can be a considerate dom!*_  
/You'll be./ An order now and an implicit threat.  
 _*I love him, Sam.*_  
That seemed to placate the hunter who went back to his brother.  
  
When he had licked every mark he concentrated on his brother's nipples, mouth and fingers, caressing, biting, pulling, sucking. The green eyed was moaning.  
" _Sammy!!_!" Begging for something he couldn't point out.  
"Hush... I'll give everything to you... just let me undress you..."  
And at that time he was ready to allow it, he'd let the other do anything to him as long as he could keep feeling that much pleasure given selfless to him.  
One of the taller's hands went to the hunter's pants to unbutton it and lower the zipper. He could feel the heat radiating from the crotch area. His brother was hard again and that made him proud of himself.  
He licked his lips sensuously and his brother just thrown his head at him successfully joining their mouths in a hungry kiss. Dean's moral barriers were falling down quickly. But the young Winchester wasn't ready to take the risk of freeing his hands, he knew how good at deception the older was.  
Once of his hands went to the blonde's head while the other slide inside the black boxers, his brother's sex was wet from the recent orgasm.  
The kiss was broke and Sam looked at him intensely.  
"I'm going to suck you... but first..."  
He used both hands to push the pants and underwear down, then he stand up and took them off his Consort's body. Contrary to the green eyed he could think of him that way.  
" _Look at me, Dean..._ " All sin and temptation, a fallen angel, and angel fallen for love, black halo, blue and yellow eyes, strong body, longish hair.  
  
Dean couldn't stop himself, Sammy had told him to look and he was doing it, his eyes fixed on the beautiful body. His baby brother had grown up to be a big, tall, man sure of his own attractive.  
Slowly he used his long fingers to caress himself over the shirt and then just pull it of, revealing a worked out chest.  
"Are you looking, Dean? I'm not a baby anymore... I could take you if you did anything I don't like..."  
Then he let his hands wonder to his waist just at the beginning of his jeans. Teasingly he lowered the zip as slow as he could.   
"Please!" He didn't know exactly what was asking for, if he wanted Sammy to keep going, to finish or to stop.  
"But you look so beautiful there... naked and at my mercy, you are my angel..." Softly while taking the rest of his clothes away. "And, like it or not... I'm a demon..." He began to walk to him, almost prowling. "And you know what we love to do?" He got up the bed, in all his naked glory. " _We love to make angels fall._ "


	6. Chapter 6

Without another word he took Dean's hard and already dripping cock in his mouth. Could feel him breath hard, trying to control himself.  
  
/Lube?/  
 _*What do you think?*_ Mocking him by purposefully misunderstanding the question.  
/Where is it?!/ A little angry.  
 _*Under the pillow, probably.*_  
He made a sneer to his other side feeling really, really childish after. The laughter of the demon stayed in his ears for a while.  
  
His brother was fighting the invisible bonds trying to use his hands to touch him. Maybe it was time to risk letting him.  
A second after the shorter's hands were on his head, but not to push him away, but to keep him steady. So he was that gone... thought the brunette.  
His own hard on was beginning to hurt, so it was time to move things along.  
Telekinesis come in handy, he just had to think it and the lube was at his hand, ready to be used.  
He warmed it up between his right hand's fingers.  
"Dean..." Whispered coming up to him so they could see each other "Dean... hear me a sec..."  
" _Sammy!!! Don't stop now!!! Please don't leave me like this!!!_ "  
The desperation made him smile: he was ready to go on, no doubt.  
"Of course not, angel..." So much for asking about positions. Front to front would have to do it. "But I want to be one with you, I want to be inside you..."  
"Sammy..." Tenderness, love and desire, "Need you... _now!_ "   
One strong hand still in the clear eyed hair while the other nailed his back.  
"Not before I prepare you" Slowly he inserted one finger.  
His brother screamed and a tear escaped. The sudden invasion had hurt, he wasn't used to that feeling.  
"Shh... It gets better, I promise you." He lick the hunter's neck, biting him down again, left side this time, while getting two fingers in. "Trust me on this, angel... I'll rock your world forever... I'll ruin you for anyone else... not that you'll have the chance to meet someone... but still."  
"Sammy!!!! Do that again!!!"  
He had found the sweet spot.  
"I told you, angel..." In his ear, while getting himself ready "Now, hear me... it will hurt again, but just for a little while... I'll take you to heaven... well, the nearer you are going to be of it..."  
And he went all the way in.  
Dean's nails made his back bleed. His brother screamed once again. His legs contracted around his waist pushing him and his internal muscles contracted all around him in a painful way.  
"Angel, stop, please... you are making me lose it... hush... hush" Trying to calm him down "Relax... hush... that's it" Slowly caressing his side, his neck, his nipples...  
After almost a minute the green eyed one opened his eyes and looked at his clear ones.  
"Hurts..."  
"It'll be over soon... I promise."  
And he went out slowly just to go in almost immediately reaching that secret place that made the blonde's day.  
"Sammy!!! More!"  
He smiled, to the once again closed eyed man.   
  
_*He loves it.*_  
/Yeah/  
 _*You are spoiling him for good.*_  
/He deserves it./  
 _*Never said otherwise.*_ Smiling to him.  
/Then why are you bothering me?/  
 _*Just commenting, that's all...*_  
/Sure./ Cold.  
 _*I want to feel him too.*_ Asking without words.  
/Just be gentle, we don't want to scare him./  
  
Dean could feel the change, the energy around Sam was completely different, it was the way the body move, so sure of himself and his own power. The thrust inside his body changed too, now they were more powerful. Surer, stronger.  
He opened his eyes and look at the dark ones.  
" _You..._ "  
"Just for a little while, angel... please? Let me feel you around me, love you too..."  
Sammy's voice, demon attitude... too much.  
He came again, wetting both their stomachs and chests... and launching the other's orgasm.   
They screamed together.  
  
 _  
*He passed out?*_  
/Yeah./ _  
*We were too much for him.*_ Proud.  
/Maybe, maybe it was the situation, maybe it's the first time that someone does it all for him instead of expecting everything from him./  
They could agree on that.   
_*Let's clean him up.*_  
/Sure, teek it's really useful for that./  
 _*That laziness will get you in Hell.*_ Warning tone of voice.  
Once again they reacted the same, smiling.  
  
With soft movements he cleaned his brother's up, put him inside the bed and just then he cleaned himself and joined him, cuddling against the lithe body.  
"We love you, angel." Finally closing his eyes too.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam wake up slowly, feeling contented, sated and happy. Dean was at his side, wearing his marks all around, not only in his body but in his very soul. The angel had fallen forever.   
His left arm was around the green eyed waist, keeping them close enough to feel the least movement, so he could tell that the other was awake and preparing to attack.  
"Where did you learn to do that, Sammy?" There was curiosity but also something else, a dark feeling that shouldn't be there.  
  
 _*He is jealous!*_ Excited  
/Thanks for pointing out the obvious!/  
 _*What will you tell him?_ * Not really worried more like challenging his human counterpart.  
/Wait and see.../  
  
"I'm a millennia old demon, Dean, you could say that I have been around..." Softly, convincingly.  
 _  
*You are evil! I love it! But I have the feeling that it won't be enough for him*_  
The Winchester didn't bother to answer, waiting for his brother's reaction.  
  
The blonde turned around to see the other's eyes: they were clear.  
"Sammy... are you telling me that you never before had actual sex with a man, as _you_ I mean?" Suspicion   
"How many chances do you think I had with dad and you all over me first and Jess later?" It was obvious that accept he was one with the demon would take the older some time.  
The other pondered the argument for a second and then assented. He didn't know what to say next, he couldn't keep fighting the new, and somewhat incomprehensible, status in their relationship after submitting to the taller so completely but couldn't stop the feeling of doing something so wrong, so forbidden, that there was no way of getting out of Hell ever again for any of them either.  
  
"Dean... I loved every minute of what we did" Once again in soft tone, almost confessional.  
"Sammy..."  
"It's okay, angel, don't need to say anything" Now the eyes were dark.  
"So... what happens now?"   
"We can stay here for a little while, maybe make out?" Lust and heat "We are in our honeymoon after all..."  
He opened his mouth to protest when realised that it didn't make much sense after what they had done.  
"Okay, maybe not..."   
After a moment decided to give the other the little space he seemed to need in order to put himself together.  
"Why don't you take a shower?" An invitation the green eyed would never refuse.  
  
The shorter got up quickly and looked around trying to locate the bathroom door, which he spotted soon and walked towards it slowly, expecting to feel a certain amount of pain due to the recent activities but there was none. He preferred not to ask about it, instead moved a little faster.  
Once inside the room he locked the door and stayed for a minute against it, taking a deep breath after another but it didn't make him feel any better. _He had had sex with Sammy!_ He had slept with his own brother and enjoyed it! How bad could that be in a zero to ten scale? Eleven? His father would never forgive him for it!   
He hit his head against the door just to feel the pain, to forget for a second why was he so full of angst.   
  
"Dean? Do you need anything?" The worried voice came clear to him.  
Another life, thought to himself.   
"No, Sammy, I'll be out no time"  
He went to the shower space and thrown the curtain aside. There was a bathtub where four people could get in comfortably, and so many products to take care of one's body that he felt a little self conscious... he had never been in such a luxurious place! Never could afford it, and now it was there just for him, no need to do anything but use it.  
He got in carefully, not wanting to slip.   
Finally the water ran free over his body. It was so hot, the pressure so right, that took some of his worries away. He wanted to stay there for an hour no matter what had said to the other, unconsciously closed his eyes concentrating on enjoy the moment to its fullest.  
The time stopped.  
  
  
A hand insinuated itself around his waist and he was softly pulled into an embrace, his back against a solid chest. Without a word the man behind him began to kiss his neck, softly, seductively.  
Dean couldn't think of rejecting the advances, his body recognized the other's, and it wanted to be taken care of, cherished, loved by him.  
A hand ghosted over a nipple, but stopped at the rib cage, exploring the skin there.  
"Will you let me have you?" His dark voice asking for permission.  
The blonde throw his head back, baring his neck once more, granting the request, not really thinking the implication of his actions.  
The not so clear eyed one smiled.  
"Thank you, angel..." Sweet.  
He bit down the offered skin, using his fangs to pierce the skin and taste a little sip of his beautiful lover's blood.  
The blonde howled desperate and his dick went fully hard. The right hand left the waist to hold his brother's sex.  
"Get against the wall" An order given with attitude.  
The hunter's did it quickly, his palms against the heated tilts, his legs apart and head down.  
"Up your head, angel, never look down"   
No matter how much he loved to see it, his Consort should never lower his head for anyone, not even him.  
The shorter man did as told once more.  
  
/So, it is true, he loves when I take control./  
 _*So it seems. Do you mind?*_ Bothered by the interruption.  
/Not at all, just, repaying the favor./ Smiling to the other evilly.  
  
The brunette kissed the barely tanned nape's skin, and began to go down, one vertebrae at a time, licking the space between them.  
Soon he was facing Dean's entrance and he made a kinky smile. A second after he gave it a kiss and a lick, making the older Winchester scream once again.  
" _Sammy!!!_ "  
"Shh... you'll love this, I'll make you come just from it..."  
And reassumed his self imposed task. Using his tongue all around the puckered place that didn't have a single mark from the last time, loosing it little by little... 'till he could push the muscle inside.  
"Sammy!!! More!!! Don't stop!!! Please!!!" Once again he was lost in pleasure.   
The knelt man smiled, so proud of himself, he loved the sight that his precious angel made.  
Two thrust later Dean man was coming so hard that he had to catch him up so it wouldn't collapse over the tub floor.  
"That was... _guau!!!_ " He felt boneless and relaxed, all the problems in the world could wait for some time.  
The dark eyed man smiled almost sweetly. He used his powers to stop the shower and his strength to lift Dean off.  
"Let me down! I'm no chick, Sammy!" Enraged now.   
The other shrugged and put his brother's feet on the ground. So much for peaceful post coital bliss, it was evident that a mind-blowing orgasm didn't made his brother any more pliant.  
"Do you have towels anywhere around this place?" He didn't mind being naked in front of the dark eyed man but didn't like feeling all wet, at least when the cause was water be it cold or hot.  
The younger went around and took two from a placard, they were so soft and plushy that the blonde closed his eyes just to feel the fabric.  
  
A minute later they were inside the Master's room wearing black bathrobes.  
"Sam..."  
The other looked at his brother intensely, making him self conscious.  
"Clothes?" Asked almost shyly and hating himself for it.  
What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't like this! He was strong, resourceful, sure of himself! But then, he had never been in a place like the one he was in, nor felt his brother inside him, around him... he didn't know how to act around Sammy anymore.  
"Sure, left door on that side" Said almost non-chalanty pointing at the place.  
The green pupils showed how much the cold shoulder attitude hurt him, but being the man he was he didn't say a word just walk to the closet and opened.   
It was full of clothes, good ones, there were jeans, tailored suits, shits and t-shirts, robes, shoes, coats, overcoats, sweeters, anoraks and accessories. It was all his size, from the underwear to the pijamas. He could get lost in that enormous place. Maybe he would, for a little while at least, he wasn't ready to face his brother, especially when he ignored what had caused the mood change.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean walked around the place, absently picking something to wear. He couldn't stop replaying in his mind everything that had happened, trying to understand why Sammy was mad at him.   
While he finished putting on the trousers an idea came to his mind: _he hadn't repaid the favor!_ In the shower, he had come but Sam hadn't. He hadn't even _thought_ about it! He felt ashamed of himself! He had never let a lover go unsatisfied before... well, at least he had given them an orgasm. _How had he left the most important person for him behind?!_  
The older Winchester come to the door ready to burst out when he realized that didn't have the least clue of what to do! He had never been with a man before; he didn't have millennia of expertise!  
He stayed there dead in his tracks thinking long and hard: he could do what his brother had made, but didn't feel quite ready to go down on the younger one just yet. He could deal with a handjob, though. Yes, that he could do.   
Having made up his mind he went out.  
  
Sam was sat down on the bed, looking upset and still wearing the black bathrobe. His eyes were now clear, now dark.  
"Sammy..." He walked shyly towards him, trying to decide how to approach the subject.  
"Yeah?" Still in 'one word sentence' mood.  
"I... I'm sorry" He truly was, now that he understood how selfish he was.  
" _What for, Dean?_ " The young one was still angry and that reflected clearly in his voice.  
"I'm a greedy bastard... you didn't come and..." Dean had finally reached him and stood up in front his moody brother; he couldn't help but think that with a little push he would be between those powerful thighs.  
"Forget it." Replied the brunette dryly. His brother couldn't be more wrong!  
"No!" He became courageous and, boldly, sat down over the younger's lap with his legs around the other's waist.   
Their chests were pressed together, and their faces were close enough for the blonde to see that Sam's eyes were clear with an ever present ring of yellow around the iris. Briefly Dean wondered if maybe the moment when his brother would be one with the demon was near.  
Sam relaxed a little the moment the hunter mounted him.  
Dean licked his lips nervously, trying to decide what to do next, this wasn't exactly his usual position. Finally he used his hands to open the robe and then shyly began to caress the firm pads of his brother's pecs, closing his eyes he concentrated on feeling the strong muscles, the heart beating beneath his palm. He left them there.   
After a moment he opened his eyes again.   
The brunette smiled at the other reassuringly, and put his palms over the other's fingers.  
"Dean... I'm not mad at you for not having come. I don't want you doing something you aren't comfortable with."   
"Then why were you mad?" He needed, wanted to understand what was happening to act accordingly; needed to solve the situation in order to move forward. The past year had taught him that they, and particularly Sam, would have to 'live up to some expectations' and to do that they had to be together as a team, as partners. As lovers? It was getting easier to think about it, to actually consider the idea. Maybe the fact that they already had had sex had something to do with it.  
"I was taking care of you and you rejected me..." The dark said being obfuscated once again over the reaction that Dean had had after their last coupling.  
" _What are you talking about?!_ " Dean's voice showed his confusion, but a second after his eyes shone with rage " _I can take care of myself! I've been doing it since you were a baby!_ " He raised his voice almost to the point of shouting.  
He moved to leave, suddenly not convinced at all of what he was doing, just to find himself trapped between his brother's strong arms. Apparently this time he wasn't going to escape easily.  
" _I know that!_ " Sam's voice was as high as his own.  
They looked intensely at each other.  
After a moment the taller spoke again in a much more calmed voice.  
"I'm not telling you that you can't." Sam knew that softly spoken words always got to his brother "It's just... you always took care of me, Dean, and now I can do the same for you but _you don't let me!_ " The younger Winchester finished with a frustrated growl.  
The blonde felt like a bastard. Why he had to do things the difficult way? Why couldn't he just accept what was being freely given to him?    
"I'm... I'm not used to it, Sammy. It's not like I hate it or anything..." He let his hands fall and lowered his eyes trying to hide his uneasiness, he wasn't used to talk about his feelings, being as he was, John Winchester's son, ruthless hunter, lousy father and all around obsessed son of a bitch. This wasn't the time to think about his old man but was unable to help himself.   
  
  
_*Why does he keep thinking about his father? Why can't he just let him in the past?*_ The demon was not only confused but angry.  
/Because he was the only constant presence in his life besides me./  
 _*So what? Dean went beyond a son's duty when it comes to respect and obedience, not that the bastard could see it or thank him for it.*_  
/Dean has a very strict ethic code. I don't think that he will ever be able to see the things the way we do. And if we force him to chose between our love and his precious sense of honor we would lose./ Sam had being thinking about this for too long.  
 _*You think?*_ There was something in the dark voice that put the human part on alert _*He is a fallen angel now that my seed is inside him.*_  
/What do you...? Forget it! We will talk about all this after we reassure him/   
Both knew that the hunter wouldn't let the topic go.   
  
With two fingers he pushed Dean's face up and proceeded to kiss the luscious mouth briefly.  
Their eyes met once again, this time there was no fury in the green orbs, just confusion. Sam smiled a sweet smile.   
"Do you like when we are together?" Not really curious, more like trying to get to a point.  
"Of course." He looked at his brother like he had gone completely insane.  
"I mean as lovers, Dean." Sam's smile changed to a challenging one "Do you like what we do together?"  
The green eyed nodded slowly, almost ashamed of having to admit it so openly.  
"Angel..." A soft expression graced the dark eyes, a strong hand caressing the left side of his face.  
"Why do you call me that?" How could he, after all that they have done?  
"Because you are my light." Once again he chose not to tell the whole truth, and this time it wouldn't be extracted from him 'till he was good and ready.  
Dean hugged the other, and hide his face against the strong neck, pushing their bodies completely together once again.   
The brunette sighed happily not only they felt so good together but Dean had made the contact happen.  
"Sammy..."  
"Shh... let's stay like this for a while, okay? I love to feel you this close."  
  
  
And now that his face was completely hidden from his beloved brother it was time to finish the interrupted talk.  
/Explain it to me./ He was worried again.  
 _*Are you sure you want to know?*_  
/This is about Dean, of course I want to know!!!/  
 _*He was destined to be a warrior angel, to fight us, but now... now he belongs with us. He is forever lost to them.*_  
/He was going to be an angel?!/ Had he made a terrible mistake?   
_*Believe me, someone Upstairs wanted him really bad, badly enough to look aside about the whole 'sell your soul' affair, but he can't reclaim him now!*_ The confidence of someone who knows exactly what he is talking about.  
/Aren't angels supposed to be pure and rid off any human emotion?/  
 _*Demons aren't supposed to be able to love, and here we are.*_ The voice was mocking him. _*You should know, better than anyone that things are much more complex than that.*_


	9. Chapter 9

Dean had begun to relax in his brother's embrace, his eyes falling closed, and his breath lower when he felt the change in Sam's body. His shoulders and back tensed up putting the blonde on an immediate alert. He separated from the other enough to look at the clear eyes. The ring of gold was still there and the hunter thought he'd better get used to it because if things were just like they hoped the demon and the human were going to be one and the same. But that wasn't what startled him. The brunette's expression seemed to be far away and worried. Whatever was happening inside his Sam wasn't good news.  
  
"What's up, Sammy?" All his being was focused on the taller.  
The voice, the hunter's voice, made him came back into reality.   
He wasn't ready to tell to his older brother what he had just learnt, maybe he never would, instead he choose to divert the attention to a more pressing situation.   
"Are we okay, Dean?" He used a low tone, knowing that it would bring the protector out of his Consort.  
"Yes, Sammy." The older said smiling at him. "Even if I don't get it completely."   
"I don't have all the answers either, Dean." Tiredness laced his voice.  
"You could have fooled me..." He couldn't hide the bitterness. He knew that it wasn't the time to pick a fight but he couldn't stop himself.  
"I told you all that I know." He was such a liar! But then, he was a demon, so it was sort of okay.  
"Sorry, Sammy, I think I'm still a little edgy." Dean flashed a repentant smile and the younger couldn't help but give a little kiss to the other.  
 _  
*That's was smart move.*_ Once again the dark being was appraising him.  
/Shut up!/ Ordered obfuscated.  
 _*Hey! At least you get to hug him all the time! He looks at you with so much love!*_ The hurt in his voice was palpable.  
/Maybe he would hug you too if you tried to talk to him instead of trying to jump his bones or scare him away!/  
The other nodded.  
 _*I'll try.*_  
He was being sincere, for once, and the human could feel it, so he decided to take a risk for both their sakes.  
  
   
"Dean, can we talk?" He would try to mimic his counterpart actions for a while.  
The older Winchester looked at him surprised, the demon seemed so unsure that it was almost sweet, almost pure Sammy. He nodded.  
"I have never had a Consort before." It was almost a confession.  
The green eyed one looked confused.  
"Well, that's a relief... since if you had one it would be a demon and... well I don't share well with others, especially your kind." Once again he tried humor to alleviate the tension while trying to understand what had the other meant.  
The demon smiled briefly before turning serious.  
"Dean... that's something we need to talk about."  
"What, my dislike for your fellows?"   
"No, you becoming a demon." He said it calmly being completely ready for the outburst and wasn't disappointed.  
"What?! _I won't!!!_ " He raised his voice but didn't got off the other's body, maybe because he was being hugged by the waist or maybe because running would not help matters.  
This was his worst nightmare since that day when he had to face the thing that looked just like him. 'That's what you gonna become!' had told the shadow in the fake crappy motel room and he had never been able to shake the horror that those words had provoked in him. And now it was all over again; his heart was beating furiously against his chest.  
"Shh... shh... calm down, angel, please, I didn't mean that it would happen right away!" The dark being tried to calm him down the best that he could without any help.  
" _I won't become a demon, I can't!_ " He shouted at the top of his lungs.   
After a moment he took a deep breath, he needed to make this brother understand. He was not a monster, didn't want to become one, but he was making a poor job at communicating it.  
"I just can't do it, Sam!" Said lowering his voice "All my life, I have been trained to kill dark creatures not to become one, you know that, we discussed it before."  
That horrid night when they found Dr. Benton and his 'dear diary' and his brother was almost killed by the son of a bitch just because he choose that they should go different ways.  
"Okay. Fine." He said softly, the words a peace offering.  
"Will you just accept it?" He threw a look of suspicion to the taller.  
"I won't force you Dean, if you don't want to be with me forever then I'll take the time that we have." That was it. He really would. Not because he couldn't do whatever he wanted to the blonde but because he didn't want to. He understood the importance of this decision and it had to be made out of love.  
"What do you mean?" He asked increasingly nervous.   
"I told you before: you are still human. Eventually, you will die."  
Dean look at his brother, his mind racing, he was going to die, eventually, of course, but he would, and Sam would be left alone in Hell. Alone to face jealous demons, faceless enemies who would use any weakness to overthrown him, to kill him again!  
"If... if I become one of yours... I'll be here forever?"   
" _Yes_. There won't be any redemption for you; you are choosing to be the Devil's Consort of your own free will." Right now he was a lover, but he felt that the Winchester wasn't all that interested in the differences between the two titles, or the hierarchy and etiquette that ruled in the Hell.  
"I thought that I already was your Consort!" He was confused once again, weren't they as good as married already? Hadn't Sammy told him that?  
"Are you ever going to really listen to me? I said that the others think of you that way because I proclaimed you off limits." He was smiling, even if his mate infuriated him; he also made him feel somewhat contented.  
"You called me Consort in front of your guards!" He remembered that moment only too well.  
"You expected for me to explain the situation to them?" Not quite closing his eyes.  
He thought it for a minute and then shook his head; what was between them was strictly between them.   
Sam smiled to him knowingly.  
A minute later the blonde had made a decision.  
"What do I have to do?" He had made a promise, twice now, that he wouldn't leave his brother alone, and he was staying good to his word.  
"It's not like that, Dean." He could feel what the other felt, and neither him nor his human part liked it.  
The hunter seemed to rush into everything with the same passion and strength, especially if his brother was involved in it and tended not to think of the consequences which always came to bite him in the ass. So, this time, they would make sure that he did it.  
"Think this through, okay. Do you want to be my Consort? Do you want to stay here with me for all eternity? This is not your world, you can't divorce if things go wrong." He was looking directly at the other's eyes, letting him not only see that he was being honest but also trying to read him.  
  
/You are proposing him?!/ The hunter was not only shocked but almost mad.  
 _*Yes. Why does it bother you?*_ The demon asked sincerely intrigued.  
/Because you are leaving me out of it!/  
 _*If he says yes he is marrying both of us, so what's the problem?*_ He was being serious, not making fun of him.  
/You don't get it! He still see us as two different beings, if he accepts you, he does exactly that, what about me then?!/ He was getting angrier by the second now.  
 _*I don't want him saying yes just because you ask him!*_  
At that moment Sam understood that his dark part was really trying to connect with his brother, to show him that he worried about him too, that he loved him. And he knew that if he went out and asked his brother to be theirs he would do it just for him, because he never could deny him even when he tried hard or hurt him.   
/Okay. But I want to propose him too./ The "later" stayed in the air.  
 _*Sure.*_  
  
"Dude, what's up with you eyes?" He finally got the nerve to ask, and since they seemed to settle on dark it was the demon, who actually, seemed to have answers.  
The taller smiled. He had been expecting a question along those lines much earlier.  
"I told you that we didn't merge together so we have this sort of internal chit-chat going on."  
"Oh. Then the color shows who is doing the talking."  
"Yeah."  
"Can I talk to Sammy for a sec?" He really needed to.  
"Sure." He couldn't help but feel a little rejected, once again. Even when he was with him, his angel couldn't stop thinking of his human brother.  
Dean saw the hurt look and backtracked.  
"Stop! I mean... Je... okay, forget it."   
The brunette looked at him through dark orbs, almost laughing at the stuttered words but kept silent wondering why the blonde had called him back.  
"Look, I mean... you just proposed me and... I need to discuss it with my brother, because if... if I agree he'll be affected too since you seem to be pretty comfortable using his body." He thought that he wasn't making any sense, but then, none of the recent events made it either, so it was only fair.  
Sam just caressed his lover's face with the tip of his fingers and let the other take charge. He could retreat now knowing that the shorter man worried about him too, and most important of all, was considering his proposal. Still they would have to work on the "same person issue", but it could wait.  
   
"Dean, do you want to marry us?" He asked softly. The taller knew that he shouldn't be using the "us", but he felt that it would be the only way his brother could understand that it wasn't just the demon wanting him at his side for eternity.  
Like last time, Dean could tell when his brother changed because his body language did it with him, softening somehow.  
"Sammy..."   
He stopped himself just before he brought the "incest issue" once again, after what they had done it was impossible to think that the younger would be opposed to it.  
"Yes?" He asked with a beautiful, encouraging, smile.  
"What if it goes wrong?" He couldn't help but worry about that. What if they couldn't live a married life? What if Sam changed his mind about loving him? What if other demon decides to seduce him away? What if he, Dean Winchester, wasn't enough of a lover, a partner, for Sam or the dark being?   
"What do you mean? We have lived together most of our lives, Dean, have done everything together. I know that you'll never be an accommodating husband, hell, you can be an inconsiderate bastard!" Dean made a face to him but he kept talking. "But you have always been there for me, you always make sure that I eat, sleep and generally take good care of myself! I'd love to have you as my mate!"  
"O-kay" He was a touched by his brother's speech and doing the best that he could to keep it hidden. Almost carelessly he hid his face in the crook of the other's neck, not wanting for him to see the unshed, happy, tears.   
The clear eyed one smiled, his lover was in for a surprise.   
"Do you know that I have loved you for the most part of my life? Sure, at first, was a bit of hero-worshiping but then you became this sexy, dangerous hunter... and I couldn't stop thinking about you... about all the things I wanted to do with you. _I had to leave, Dean._ "


	10. Chapter 10

The green eyes opened to their fullest after his little brother's confession and he raised his head again, shock painted all over his features. Sammy had desired him before for real? Could that be possible? Could it be some kind of demonic lust? After all, the dark being had said that he was always there, what if those feelings came from him and the other was just confused?   
His inner self felt at the same time glad and unsure.   
" _You..._ " He didn't know what, or how, to say what he was thinking, wondering.  
Sam smiled softly, his angel always seemed to forget the important things, like he was an empath, which meant that he actually knew which his feelings were.  
"Yes, _me_."   
"But then... you had a girlfriend for Cr... crying out loud!" He remembered what had happened the last time that he had used the "C" word and didn't want to get side-tracked.  
"So what? My love for Jess was different, it was... mundane and deep, but at the end, meaningless." He said it seriously, solemnly. It was obvious that the hunter wasn't going to let his past relationship alone any time soon, which in a twisted way made him glad.  
Dean couldn't believe his ears, once again, the younger was telling what he wanted to hear. But even now, he couldn't just turn off his distrustful nature nor forget the hurt that seeing Sam with Jessica had provoked.  
"Meaningless?!" His voice was serious and somewhat bitter more than surprised.  
The taller man nodded briefly, looking directly at the green orbs as to make him notice that he was being painfully honest.  
"You trusted her, you gave yourself to her." You almost give me up for her, he wanted to say.  
"She never knew who I was for real, Dean. Yes, I gave her my body, but that's all I could ever give to her." It was the truth, he had never told to her who he was, what he did during most of his life. He hadn't lied to his brother when he said that he could have married her if things had gone differently, but he would have done it for the wrong reasons.  
 _  
*That's why she had to die...*_ Said the demon inside him.  
/You did it?!/ He shouted it, almost shocked by the confession.  
 _*Not in the way you mean.*_ Settling the matter for the time being.   
  
  
The younger Winchester sounded so cold that almost made him bleed inside, this was a part of Sammy that he never got to know. He kept silent, thinking that maybe the day would come when he talked about him that way, could he survive to that?  
The taller hunter looked at his brother seriously, studying his hardening features, noticing how he was trying to close behind the usual masks, and resolved to put an end to all of it.  
"You are the one I want to be with for all eternity; I want _YOU_ to reign with me over Hell and Earth when the time comes."  
"What if you get bored? What if you decide that I'm not enough for your mighty self?" He couldn't quite point out what was making him be so aggressive.  
"You and boring are two words that will never go together, Dean." Sam smiled charmingly to him.  
"Yeah, well, you know me... I don't like to disappoint." He said it bitterly, so many memories attached to that single phrase. He look down as to keep the other from seeing how hurt he was, how he could never get rid of his past, how it tortured him every day.  
 _  
*John Winchester is definitely paying for this!*_ The demon was furious, he hated to feel his Consort so hurt inside.  
/We are on the same page about that./ Even if he didn't know what he could do.  
 _*Soon we'll be paying a little visit to the bastard.*_ It was a promise.  
They would have to make sure that his brother never find out, thought.  
  
He took the blonde by his chin locking their eyes. Every time he saw the pain in his brother's face and soul he wanted to rip his father's spiritual remains or give him mortal life again just to kill him with his bare hands taking his own sweet time about it. But for now, he had to push those feelings aside. Revenge would have to come later.  
For a moment his eyes shone amber, so furious he was.  
"Sammy?" His brother sounded amazed even if there was a very clear and present worry in his features.  
After a moment he collected himself and smiled, his eyes clear once more and his expression softening.   
Finally he was ready to speak again.  
"I love you, Dean, deep and dearly. You give me the strength to fight, to be better, to live knowing what I am and what my destiny is."  
There was no way to answer to that with words, so he did the next best thing and kissed his brother's mouth, possessively and passionately. It felt so good, so right. He had always known that wherever Sam went he'd be right at his side, even if that meant becoming what he feared, living in Hell and being his spouse.  
The brunette felt exultant. His precious Dean was reacting the best way possible to his advances. He gave control of the kiss to the other; he could back off for a little while.   
Finally their lips separated.  
"I want to be your Consort, Sammy." His eyes shone mischievously "But I won't be called wife! You are the bitch!"  
"Of course, jerk."  
The laughed whole-heartedly and kissed again.   
_  
*Nice...*_ He was offended, once again his lover had given himself to his other half first.  
/Wasn't you who said 'If he says yes he is marrying both of us, so what's the problem?'/ Finally was his turn to mock the demon.  
The dark being made an insulting gesture with his hand and the human laughed hard while letting his other half out again.  
  
"Would you marry me, Angel?" He needed to hear it.  
Dean looked at him, it was obvious that even if the two halves of his brother were trying to merge they still had some work to do, and he would be happy to help.  
"Yes, I already told you that."  
"I wasn't so sure." He had understood that letting the blonde see some doubt was the best way to get him to touch and talk to him.  
"Why? You told it yourself, you both are Sammy."  
"You didn't believe me then." He said softly but without reproach.  
"Well, evidence made it undeniable." He made a cocky smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
The dark being smiled sadly. Why was so difficult for Dean to tell him what he wanted to hear?  
"I want to be your Consort." The blonde said  softly, feeling touched by the brunette's hurt look, once again. Then he kissed the thin lips sensuously but shyly, the "millennia of expertise" affair making him a little self-conscious.  
His angel was showing his submissive side so sweetly that he couldn't stop himself. He placed a hand at Dean's nape, deepening the kiss and taking control of the tongues' game.  
"Angel..."  
"Yeah?"  
"We should sleep." He just knew that if he said "you" nothing would get done and the blonde needed to rest after all that had happened.  
  
/You are learning fast./ Said the hunter praising his other half.  
 _*What can I say? I'm so proud of myself!*_ Giving him an evil smile.  
/Yeah, I figured that much./ The human answered good naturedly.  
  
They got between the sheets, the shorter not even bothering to take off his new pants. Five minutes later he was sound asleep. Sam caressed his brother's soft hair and then slowly got up, leaving him all wrapped up comfortably. He got out of the bedroom and after closing the door silently he summoned his guards with a thought.  
"I want one of you inside and one outside. If he wakes up and wants to wander you will follow him quietly, no one gets in while he is there." He spoke in demonic language.  
Both figures nodded silently and disappeared.  
  
/You really trust them?/ Asked the human.  
 _*Yes.*_ He had known Daimon and Saberas long enough to know that they wouldn't betray him or his chosen one, even if said lover and his own human counterpart didn't believe it.  
/You trust them with my brother?/  
 _*They know what the consequences are if something happens to Dean.*_ He said darkly.   
The human felt reassured.  
After settling the matter the brunette transported himself to the real Hell: it was time to pay John Winchester a little visit.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time he came back he half expected to see the master bedroom empty but it wasn't, the blonde man was sleeping comfortably where he had left him, and the picture he made touched Sam's heart. Dean had an expression of peace like he had never seen on him before, and his body language bespoke loud of a deep, relaxing and restful dream, something that he rarely, if ever, could engage in his short life considering how his father's permanent absence during all their forming and teen years had forced his brave big brother to always be the vigilant one. A little routine they had more or less comfortably fall back into, right after his come-back. Of course by then, the older had tried for subtlety, sleeping long after he had and doing it only lightly, always on guard not really wanting to accept that he had grown up and was able to fight and defend them too. The fact that he found him like this was the undeniable proof that the hunter trusted him enough to protect him, or at least to watch his back while he slept.   
Slowly he took off his clothes, got on the bed and slid under the covers to cuddle his lover. He felt utterly happy and satisfied.   
Not only he had got revenge but made sure that his human father was dead for good, lost his soul forever without the least chance to be reborn or obtain a human body by possession. He had given the hunter to Death as know as Tanathos. This being wasn't a Reaper, an Angel of Death, or just any Death God or Goddess but the oldest, dearest, and more powerful being.    
He closed his eyes, and pressed his face against his Consort's neck, breathing in his perfume, relaxing against him.  
No one would ever hear of John Winchester again, for he was lost to Heaven and Hell. He would never see his beloved Mary again, nor his doubly loved children. The hunter was going to the Nothing, and he, his human son and the demon within, had assured to tell him that, savoring the moment when the horror made present in his face for the second time in a row, when he saw the proud man beg.   
Oh, it had been so sweet to show him who he was, to make him see how old and powerful he was, let him see his real face, his demonic figure.  
He brought the pliant body against his own, needing to feel his mate closer. Tomorrow they would have time to discuss the bonding ceremony and maybe complete the little travel around their new home.   
  
  
The blonde began to stir slowly. He was amazed at how deeply asleep he had been!   
He couldn't remember the last time he had really rest, without worries, fear or monsters lurking in the dark.    
Dean shifted to found his brother lovingly cuddled against him.  
They made a beautiful picture if he could say so. No one could say what the primary bond between them was.  
A little ago, just smile at Sam's naked sleeping form would have been impossible. No, scratch that, it would have been unthinkable. But recent times had proven to be a time for discoveries, and with that came a lot of changes.  
He had never known his little brother liked men. Because, let's face it, he didn't believe that what he did those two times were only the demon's expertise. Maybe, someday, he would punish him for that lie... now that sounded like good idea.   
For a moment, Dean expected to feel his conscience bothering him for that dirty, sexual, thought, but it didn't happen. He felt so relaxed. He and Sammy had slept together so many times before, when his little brother was... well little, but it never had felt like this, so impure and so sinfully right.  
Slowly, trying not to wake up the taller man he turned around and looked at him, all his focus on the other's expression: the brunette seemed to be resting peacefully, not a line of worry in his beautiful face. So much time had passed since he had seen that expression on him.  
He smiled sadly at the memories, but the shook his head, this wasn't the time nor the place for dark thought concerning their childhood.  
  
So many things had transpired between them this last few days, or at least he thought it had been that long, after all, how can you tell time when you don't have a reference? He never got to see outside of the place where they were living, mainly because of his usual "react first-think later" attitude.  
But now, that he had a moment to contemplate all, he was amazed. He had gone from being a hunter to seriously contemplating turning into a demon and his brother had gone from wanting back his girlfriend and what he had at Stanford to be the ruler of Hell. More surprising yet, he hadn´t lost his soul and was about to get married to his only love. Some people would say that things hadn't gone so bad after all...  
This made him wonder about those who wouldn't: his father, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash. They had fought with them, side by side, and now he had betrayed them.   
How could he possibly make this better?   
He could tell them that he did it to save the world, that was the only way for them to have a chance, but it would be a rightful lie and they would know it. He had done it only for Sam, and he would do it all over again as many times at it was necessary. And when the time came he was fighting at Sam's side, which was opposite to the hunters, would he be able to kill them? He hoped he didn't have to find the answer to that question soon enough.   
Maybe he could talk to his brother to give them a choice?  
But, he had to face it: most of them would prefer to die than become demons. He knew he would have under different circumstances.   
He had to stop that train of thought! This was getting him nowhere except on a guilt trip and truthfully he was sick of it.   
  
  
  
In an attempt to take his mind somewhere else, he went back to his younger life-partner. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched the other's forehead on a ghostly caress.  
His brother's body was radiating heat, and that had him worried. But then a thought came to him: could a demon have fever? If the lore was right, they lived in a fiery pit, so maybe it was his normal temperature and he was making such a fuss over nothing. Moreover he wasn't going to wake Sam up and say "You are way too hot, bro!" He would never hear the end of it.  
His fingers entangled on the soft hair. It felt good to be able to feel him like this, without any pressure to pretend he wasn't affected. He had stopped caressing his brother too long ago, maybe a short hug now and then after their coming back to hunt but nothing else. Now it was his chance to do it again, to just let himself go and make what felt right and good. Sure, all those years before he wouldn't even imagined having sex with Sam, but today that was an option.  
He wasn't sure if he should be having these thoughts, waking his brother up the way he wanted maybe wasn't that much of a good idea. What if he screwed up? He had never had sex with a man before Sam!  
Damnit! Why did he have to be so insecure about this?! It wasn't like him!  
Because, this was about Sammy. He wanted to do a good job, to make sure that the clear eyed never needed to be with someone else to satisfy his hunger.  
  
  
Dean licked his lips nervously. He would try this, right now, before he backed down!  
He breathed deeply two times and then let his hand made his touch more present, slowly caressing the taller Winchester's face and neck, travelling to his chest and nipples which reacted, even in his sleep, hardening at the tentative touches.  
He raised his face to watch at his brother who seemed to be still sleep. He took off the hand quickly.  
Maybe he should wait till Sam woke up... but then he wouldn't have the nerve, he just knew it.  
Why did this have to be so difficult?! He just wanted to make love with his brother! To Sammy! To his whole being!  
Now, if it were anyone else... well, it would probably be a woman so he wouldn't have this problem!  
  
  
"I wish I knew how to do this!" He couldn't stop himself from vocalizing his frustration.  
The other seemed to feel the blonde's uneasiness and opened his eyes worried.  
"Dean, what's wrong?!"  
And maybe for the third time in his whole life, the older living Winchester blushed in front of his brother.  
Sam looked at his Consort surprised. It was obvious what he was talking about but he wanted to hear it clearly.  
"Come on, tell me." He was trying for nice and understanding.  
The green eyed man opened and closed his mouth a few times while trying to find the right words. Finally his out-bursting nature won out.  
" _I don't know how to make love to you!_ "  
The brunette couldn't help himself and did the worst possible thing: he laughed, hard and loud.  
He was an empath but the hunter wasn't so he couldn't know that it wasn't meant to make him feel bad.  
  
Dean jumped of the bed reaching for the door.   
He couldn't believe Sam had laughed! Not smiled, not looked surprised or amused, he had laughed!  
He wanted to cry! It was so humiliating! He should have kept his big mouth shut! He had trusted the unfeeling bastard and that's what he got!  
 _Never trust a demon! Ever! He should have known better! He was old enough! When was he going to learn?! No matter that it was using Sammy's body it wasn't him anymore!!!_  
  
A pair of arms surrounded him from behind, preventing him from leaving; pressing him against the sinful body he had contemplated almost adoringly.   
"I'm sorry, angel."   
The dark voice was so soft in his ear, but he wasn't going to be lulled into that trap anymore.  
He was going to fight hard and get out.   
"Please Dean, I'm sorry, really sorry."   
Now it was the human part, almost begging.  
"I didn't mean for you to feel hurt! It's just..." He stopped right at mid-sentence; somehow telling his proud brother "...I thought it was something important" wouldn't help matters.  
  
  
 _*Of course not, you moron!*_ The demon seemed furious.  
/Hey! Don't blame this on me!/ He protested with little conviction.  
 _*It is your fault!*_ He pointed out.  
/Then let me talk to him and make this right before he threatens to break my arms./  
  
  
"If you don't release me right now, I'll break both your arms Sam!" It was his patented cold voice.  
  
/That's what I was talking about!/ He said to the demon.  
 _*Fine, but you'd better hurry up or I'll take control.*_  
The hunter snarled.  
  
"Dean, please! I was a prick! I didn't mean to laugh!" Sam was pleading.  
"No? Were you trying to clear you throat?" He was hurt enough to not care about his brother volatile nature.   
Then Sam released him, just like that.   
He should have used the chance, but like so many before him, he couldn't stop himself and turned around.  
The clear eyed one was standing up, in all his naked glory, face lowered, hair masking his expression. He guessed that the taller man was crying. He had made Sam cry! Even if he was still furious, he couldn't just walk away now.  
  
Slowly he went back and took the other by his chin. He saw then he face crossed by tears and the eyes closed.   
"You are such a girl!" He said it in the usual "you-know-I'm-joking".  
Not even the shadow of a smile.  
"Come on! I'm the one with the right to be offended!"  
Silence was his only answer.  
"Sam... Sammy, you are beginning to scare me here!"  
The tension in his voice seemed to bring his brother back from his zone.  
  
"Weren't you leaving?" He asked soft and dark almost whispering.  
"Do you want me to?" He tried to sound calm.  
"No, that's why I closed my eyes... you were radiating so much _hate_... it hurt me Dean."  
"Yeah, well, you weren't precisely polite back then!" But he felt bad now; he had hurt his brother in a way he hadn't really intended to.  
They looked at each other, trying to decide how to solve this between them.  
After a moment Sam decided to be the one who spoke first, trying to give some explanation about his earlier reaction.  
"I didn't mean to make you feel bad! I just didn't know what to do! You always know about everything!"   
He shorter one smiled proudly, like he always did when his brother recognized his efforts.   
Slowly his rage was receding. Maybe he had over-reacted a little bit.  
"O-kay. But I'm still mad at you!"  
Sam smiled softly, knowing that he had been forgiven.   
He hugged his brother tightly and murmured in his ear: "Since we had a fight, maybe should we try for some make up sex?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dean tried to push Sam back with little success; he was shocked and wondered since when was the hunter such a sex-starved creature?  
" _What's wrong with you?!_ _You are not off the hook yet, mister, and you try to get into my pants?!_ " His voice reflected a rightful indignation while his green eyes searched the other's, wanting to know which part of Sam was doing the talking, but, surprisingly enough the orbs were clear and gold so entangled that they were indistinguishable, if that was a good or a bad sign remained to be discovered. " _Sam, your eyes..._ " He said softly, his anger melted being replaced by worry and just a little hope.   
"You always notice the littlest things, angel." The brunette said with dark voice and a relaxed body language.  
The older man smiled proudly for a second before asking himself if he should.   
"Everything is okay Dean." The taller had a tempting smile with a soft look. "I love you."  
That was the moment when all the blonde's reservation disappeared and he kissed the other passionately, overcome by a blinding need to give his affections to the one in front of him in the only way he never allowed himself. At that second nothing more was important, he didn't feel doubt or fear, he finally could accept those words for what they were: a statement of the true.  
  
  
The older hunter was once again asking himself how to make his and Sam's wish work out: how do you make love to a man? How do you do it to the man you love? It wasn't like it was something he could have talked with his father about, or Bobby or any other man for that matter: Winchester weren't gays it, had been that simple, and after what had so recently happenned he couldn't just give voice to his inner thoughts and risk being laughed at again.  
Finally he decided to try what he usually would, at least at first, since the mechanics seemed to be quite the same, and slowly he let the kiss become more seductive, softer and slower. His hands timidly began to caress the other's naked body reaching for the strong features of his face and descending to the well-formed muscles of his soon-to-be Consort, after all he was just as possessive as the unholy being, shoulders and arms, going back and forward for a little while.  
  
  
After a while he opened his green eyes to searched the younger's face and what he sought made him feel relieved: Sammy had his eyes closed and with a pleasured expression on his face. He broke the kiss, a little more confident now, and touched the brunette's right cheek with his forefingers while trying to decide how to move them to the bed. In the end, he simply pushed his brother into the right direction.  
Startled the taller man opened his eyes but soon understood, and moved until his body was reclined against the mattress. He smiled but didn't make any attempt to move things along, just stayed there waiting for the shorter one to join him: this was going to be at Dean's pace since it was the breaking point for both of them, if his brother made love with him now that he was finally complete all bets were off, they would be fully bonded, and the turning into Consort and demon would begun.   
" _No turning back from this, angel._ " He wasn't going to be accused of not giving a fair warning, even if a obscure one.  
The older Winchester looked at him intensely, trying to get to the actual meaning of that sentence, since his gut-instinct told him that there was something not quite right there, but then he decided that it was not worth the effort: his brother's naked glory and forbidden kisses awaited him.  
Slowly the blonde licked his lips and smiled while taking with clothes off taking his own sweet time, enticing a starved look from the one on the bed. Payback was definitely a bitch.  
Two minutes later he climbed onto the bed, and let his whole body caress the one under him. Maybe, this wasn't so difficult, thought Dean, while hoping he didn't screw up.  
  
  
  
"If I do anything you don't like..." He began to murmur just to be stop by two foreign fingers pressing his lips.   
"You can't possibly do anything I won't like, Dean, except leaving me here like this, all desire and no satisfaction." That would be too much for his own sanity.  
His brother smiled charmingly and nodded, but his insecurities were still there, eating him up, immobilizing him, he could feel them. Once again he enjoyed the memory of John Winchester's final moments.    
  
"There is no contest, angel. I know it's your first time on top, just let yourself go..." Sam was whispering softly in his ear "You can fail nor disappoint me no matter what you do."  
If there was a thing that could work on him was that, when he heard those words something clicked inside and he simply... relaxed, all worries evaporated, he was doing this... to Sammy, with Sammy, all of him.  
  
Dean kissed his brother's mouth again, letting his tongue play with the other without holding back anymore, he always prided himself on being a good kisser and was going to show exactly why. His hands began to roam all that heated and almost golden skin, marking, mapping and learning its curves and hard planes, its highs and lows, paying special attention to some old scars that hadn't disappeared yet. It hadn't escaped him that since the move over their bodies had changed, some marks that marred their skin were gone for good, and now it was his chance to do some reconnaissance job on the field.  
After a while he gathered the courage to let his tongue join his hands, travelling around Sam's neck and chest, taking his own sweet time torturing the hardened and red nipples, finally lowering himself through the navel reaching for that space between the powerful tights.   
The blonde man closed his eyes for a second, he didn't know if he could do what his brother had done a while ago, making him go crazy just by using his mouth on his cock, but wanted to try so, he gave an experimental lick and waited for a reaction, which came in the form of a hand cupping his head possessively.  
" _Please...!_ " The desperation and need in the tone was clear, but the voice, it was a mixture of both, his human brother and the demon. " _Please, angel..._ "  
Dean smiled, so maybe he could affect the younger hunter in a complete good way.  
He went to town, giving firmer, surer, licks and sometimes a brief suck, trying to find the trick. His teeth worried him a little, what if the accidentally bit the sensitive organ? Then he remembered how some girls he had been with solved the puzzle and used the same technique.   
Right there and then the brunette understood why there were so many women in his brother's short life willing to be his: he dedicated himself to sex like he did to hunt with his whole heart and mind. He smiled to himself, once again trying not to force things along. This was the other's first time giving a blowjob, to a man, at least, so he deserved the patience, even if killed him.  
" _Please, angel!_ " He, who never begged for anything to anyone, was doing it now. " _Please!_ "  
The older Winchester wondered what was that Sam wanted, what he needed, because he was doing everything that he could. Maybe he was just not doing it okay. He freed the taller's cock with a slick pop.  
" _Don't stop! Please, angel! Don't!_ "   
Realization struck Dean who nodded and went back to work. His lover was begging to come. He, still a mere human, had reduced the powerful being to a quivering, needy lover. He couldn't believe it, he just felt a bubble of pride expanding in his chest.   
Once again, using his sexual memories as a guide, he tried to take more of his brother into his mouth, wanting to give him the most pleasure.   
Sam came, hard, with no warning whatsoever.   
He tried to drink the whole seed but some slipped out. He would manage it next time, he promised to himself, while licked the remains off his brother's skin.  
A hand guided him up, to the brunette's lips, where he was kissed for all he was worth and more.  
"Thank you, angel." The man said softly.  
"Why?"  
"That was the best orgasm I ever had." And there was a shocking honesty in his voice.  
The blonde took the other's mouth once again, not really wanting to know if it was from the hunter or the demon past that the comment had come from.  
After a moment they separated and the gold-clear orbs fixed in his, there was a question there, one he couldn't quite make out.  
Suddenly he found himself under Sam's body, and his hands were everywhere.  
" _Sammy!_ "  
"Shh... you haven't come yet, Dean, let me help you." Sinful voice, an invitation to damnation, and like the sailors who were attracted to the siren song of the mermaids he couldn't resist either.  
He knew that he wouldn't need much stimulation to find his release, just the right kind of pressure and when the strong hand closed around him that was the end of it.  
  
  
This time he didn't black out, he was able to feel his brother's weight fall on top of his, the way their breathing slowly calmed down, their hearts going from beating like crazy horses to a steadier beat.  
They layed there, quiet, silently, just enjoying the post orgasmic bliss. His body was tingling all over, and he felt so contented, so relaxed, satisfied... happy. For once in his life, he was just happy.  
His brother rolled off him but kept hugging his body, watching him intensely. Something was happening or was about to happen and he knew he should be worried about, but couldn't find the will to. He yawned, but didn't felt tired in the least, he felt alive and glad to be maybe for the very first time in a long, long time.  
  
  
  
Sam could feel his brother's change, his beloved wasn't going to suffer his becoming into a demon: it was going to be quick and painless, it had already begun, of course, the moment he accepted his proposal, but after what had just happened the deal had been closed, and Dean soul was lost forever to any delusional angel with a special talent to find loopholes.   
"Angel..." Whispered softly, caressing the short hair of his, now rightfully called, Consort "My chosen one... my own fallen angel."  
Dean closed his eyes, smiling, and when he opened them again they were a tainted green merged with black, making a lovely picture that took his breath away.   
The blonde looked at him intrigued by his reaction. There wasn't a way to explain with words what had just witnessed; his Consort had to know for himself.  
"Close your eyes once again, and just let yourself feel."   
The hunter smiled indulgently but did as he was told.  
He was completely unprepared for what happened next, what he found out: there was so much darkness inside of him, almost enough to be projected outside, he had more knowledge of the demonic world than he could remember having and a torrent of power, raw and strong, was running through his veins.   
" _What is all this about?!_ " Snapped alarmed, but he already knew the answer: it was a gift, very special and unique. A wedding gift, sort off.  
"I told you earlier, Dean. Now we are really Consorts bonded by sex, blood, and free will."   
He felt so happy now, complete in every way.   
He was a married demon now. After centuries of waiting, of almost losing all hope, he had found and made his beautiful angel fall again, but this time he had secured him with an eternal, unbreakable marriage, their union forged in Earth and Hell.     
" _You cheating bastard!_ " He was debating between fury, pride and happiness.   
Sam just laughed hard at his fake indignation.  
" _I'm a demon, angel, it's part of my nature_."   
  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader: Thattangledweb. Thank you girl!!!  
> Archives: WWOMB, Sinful Desire. If you want it, just ask.
> 
> Feedback will be appreciated here or at cristal.ski@gmail.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I swear I'm only playing with the boys, they belong to Eric Krypke and CW


End file.
